Qin Xingxuan
Lin Ming's second wife and one of the earliest characters in the novel. In the Sky Fortune Kingdom, Qin Xingxuan came from high nobility. Her grandfather was the Grand Marshal and Protector of the Kingdom. She was also considered as the epitome of beauty in the country, having a nation felling beauty. Description The young woman was wearing a white dress, her black hair descending down onto her waist, her skin glistening with the lustre of beautiful jade, her appearance as mesmerizing as the full moon, her eyes shining like the waters of autumn. She has a fine raised nose, pointed chin and a slender jade like neck. There were simply no flaws that one could see. In addition, she exuded an aura of wisdom and purity, causing an inevitable thought to enter the minds of those who set their eyes on her: A peerless beauty. Wearing a light yellow dress, she was beautiful and charming to the eyes, like the young treasured princess of a family. Outer Court Disciple of the Unbroken Cult She wore a simple blue gown without any frills, and her face was fresh with an untouched beauty. Her supple black hair was tied back with a blue scarf and her sleeves were pulled up. Beads of fresh water dripped down her forehead, making her look like a simple yet utterly beautiful mortal village girl.Chapter 1172 – The Burden of an Outer Court Disciple Synopsis Her grandfather was a renowned general who fought in the war that established the Sky Fortune Kingdom 70 years ago. She has a mid 6th talent. During her travels with Lin Ming in the Seven Profound Valley's, she became an inner court disciple of the sect. Wartime Alliance During the war between the Divine Phoenix Island and the South Horizon Demon Region, she had been put in a near death situation by the Ouyang Clan. The event of her near death left a deep impression on Lin Ming. When Lin Ming had come to Blood Demon Island to rescue her, his figure as he stood atop that Vermillion Bird and the blood flowing from his spear light had already branded itself onto her heart, becoming an eternal part of her soul that she would never forget. Joy, happiness, no regrets, if she could encompass all of these things within her feelings then what else was there to not be satisfied with? That was the singular moment that truly defined his love to her, Lin Ming's pledge of eternal love.Chapter 758 – The Wedding Night Four Divine Kingdoms After acquiring the bloodlines of a True Phoenix implanted by Fairy Feng, she had an above saint level talent. Good Fortune Great World In truth, the reason that they had ascended was that the sect no longer needs them to be there and they also didn’t want to waste their time in the lower realms. Thus, leading them to Good Fortune Great World's Unbroken Cult...Chapter 1271 – Finally Meeting In this world, there was an eighth-grade sect called the Unbroken Cult. Currently living in this sect were two women that held an inestimable importance to Lin Ming… They were Mu Qianyu and Qin Xingxuan! After many years, these two women had already reached a Divine Sea realm cultivation. Of course, the reason they reached the Divine Sea so quickly was because Old Man Good Fortune had arranged a time enchantment that sped up the flow of time by a factor of 10. Qin Xingxuan’s time in training had been even longer. Not just that, but the two women didn’t need to consider questions of combat strength and accumulation. When Lin Ming had ascended, Fairy Feng used three years of her cultivation to bury a flame seed condensed from Ancient Phoenix blood into the bodies of Qin Xingxuan and Mu Qianyu. This flame seed also contained fragments of the Fire Laws, allowing them to smoothly break through to the eighth stage of Life Destruction and reach the Divine Sea. And after the two women reached the Divine Sea, they were received by Old Man Good Fortune and ascended into the Divine Realm…Chapter 1171 – Mu Qianyu, Qin Xingxuan After Mu Qianyu and Qin Xingxuan ascended to the Divine Realm, they were accepted as outer court disciples of the Unbroken Cult. There, they had tended to medicinal fields, feeding spirit beasts, and so on. This was because handling the medicinal field was a chore that mostly female disciples did. All of these tasks were to create more income for the sect in order to provide more resources for the sect Elders and many direct disciples. This was because the Unbroken Cult was a relatively poor sect, unlike Carefree Island that had the extremely resource rich Red Desolate Mystic Realm. Feeding spirit beasts was not an easy nor relaxed task. One had to wake up five hours before dawn, boil the spirit grass soup, mix the feed, clean the beast pens, and feed the spirit beasts before the sun rose. Following this, the two women also had to tend to the medicinal field. This medicinal field was filled with extremely precious medicinal herbs. One had to use special spirit techniques to feed and also deworm the plants. To tend to a small medicinal field would take the entire morning. In the afternoon, the two women would return to the beast pens and feed the spirit beasts a second time. Finally, only in the evening were the two allowed to freely cultivate. Everything was done in an extremely scrupulous manner, their lives in the Unbroken Cult was filled with endless workload with only little time to spare for martial arts. Such a way of training seemed extremely troublesome and arduous, but it was actually a much faster cultivation speed than in the lower realms. This was because the heaven and earth origin energy within the Divine Realm was incomparable with that of the lower realms. In the Divine Realm, although Mu Qianyu and Qin Xingxuan’s martial talents weren’t particularly good, they still had high chances of breaking into the Divine Transformation realm. Once they did, they would be able to stand out and at least become sect deacons. Their monthly expenses would increase by a tremendous amount and they could also participate in combat missions. For them, this was the only way to find Lin Ming in the future.Chapter 1172 – The Burden of an Outer Court Disciple 100 years later Qin Xingxuan, Mu Qianyu, and Lin Xiaoge - Because of Lin Ming’s reputation, these three women who were closely related to him had received endless attention and care over the years. Even the rulers of large influences were respectful upon seeing them. But, what was most unfortunate was that even though Lin Ming was the most important man in their lives, he had been gone for a great deal of time. Lin Ming had gone to the Asura Road for 60 years and when he finally returned he attended the Monster Emperor’s grand longevity feast, and soon after he would have to go to the far off Soul World for 20 years. But before that, they went to the lower realms and enjoyed their time there with Xiao Moxian.Chapter 1783 – The Phoenix Clan’s Grand Celebration Relationships Lin Ming To Lin Ming, Qin Xingxuan was the companion who had accompanied him ever since his adventure began in the Sky Fortune Kingdom. She was like Lin Ming’s young neighborhood girl love. When he was in Sky Fortune City, Qin Xingxuan and her master, Mister Muyi, had helped him a great deal. Lin Min and Qin Xingxuan had each seen the other’s parents, and when Qin Xingxuan had lived with the Lin Family she had constantly accompanied Lin Mu. His parents already regarded Qin Xingxuan as their future daughter-in-law. This sort of light and comfortable warmth was also a certain type of moving emotion. When Lin Ming was endlessly training himself and on the edge of collapse, he could use these warm and happy feelings to find peace of mind even in a realm of infinite slaughter. She was a symbol of love and affection to him. Xiao Moxian After the victory celebrations were finished, Xiao Moxian, Mu Qianyu, Qin Xingxuan, and Lin Xiaoge had become familiar with each other. At the very start when Qin Xingxuan and Mu Qianyu met Xiao Moxian, all of them were a bit cautious of the other side. Xiao Moxian had a special and unique status and as the latecomer it was natural for it to be a little awkward. But afterwards, Mu Qianyu and Qin Xingxuan learned what Xiao Moxian and Lin Ming had gone through and experienced in Tragic Death Valley and also that they were later forced into a dead end in Bai Qi’s Tomb by Tian Mingzi. Without any way out of that disaster, Xiao Moxian had given herself to Lin Ming. At the intersection of all sorts of coincidences lining up, she had helped Lin Ming break into the Nine Stars of the Dao Palace to launch his counterattack and finally strike down Tian Mingzi. After learning of all this, Mu Qianyu and Qin Xingxuan felt nothing but the deepest gratitude towards Xiao Moxian. If it weren’t for Xiao Moxian, Lin Ming really might have died to Tian Mingzi. As a result, the relationship between the three women had become much closer.Chapter 1784 – Return Powers and Abilities Cultivation techniques: * 'Chaotic Virtues Combat Meridians '- A complete pinnacle level physical training technique from the Divine Domain. * 'Vermillion Bird Forbidden Divine Chronicle '- A fire based Essence Gathring technique. Requires Vermilion Bird bloodline to cultivate it to the higher levels Bloodlines * Vermilion Bird (Blood essence of the Inferior Vermillion Birds raised in sky spill continent) * True Phoenix (Given by Lin Ming) * Azure Dragon (Obtained through the primodial Yang of Lin Ming) Xingxuan Bio.jpg|Bio Trivia * Born with a mid 6th step martial talent. * In the past, Lin Ming lived the life of a wanderer and often adventured alone in dangerous realms and situations to temper himself. He had gained many enemies and was often being hunted down by others. Thus, due to all these worries, Lin Ming had made the choice to not leave behind his bloodline with Qin Xingxuan and Mu Qianyu. * Out of all of Lin Ming's wives, she is most intimate with Mu Qianyu. References Category:Divine Phoenix Island Category:Ancient Phoenix Clan Category:Sky Fortune Kingdom Category:Characters Category:Harem Category:Female Category:Inscription Master Category:33 Heavens Category:Divine Realm Category:Human Race Category:Allies Category:South Horizon Region Category:Wild Universe Category:Demon Fairy Celestial Palace Category:Human Sovereign World